Todos los días
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Miku es una estudiante que sufre diariamente de bulling escolar... pasara algo que cambiara su vida o simplemente terminara siendo una cifra más de los suicidios en el mundo por este motivo? Pasen lean y respondan :)


_Hola! si estoy vivo y no andaba de parranda!_

_Bueno les vengo a dejar este fic, espero les guste aunque se nota que estaba sin inspiración por eso me demore tanto es subirlo TT-TT..._

_Ojala me dejen sus reviews y eso... gracias por leer!_

_Ya esta demas decir que es contiene Lemon, Yuri... y cosas que pueden ser muy incomodas jejejejejee..._

_Ah! Luka, Miku y todos los Vocaloids no me pertenecen, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajaajajaja :3 negitoro everywhere!_

_Sin más, disfruten!_

* * *

_**TODOS LOS DÍAS**_

Todos los días lo mismo: despertar, ducha, ropa, desayuno, caminar, escuela... estudios, gente hablando mucho de trivialidades, estudios, exámenes, almuerzo, mas estudios, taller deportivo y salida... esa infernal y odiada salida... todos los días lo mismo, ya no recuerdo desde cuando es así, cada día de lunes a viernes... Mismo grupo, mismas caras, mismos puños, mismas patadas... En fin, mismos golpes y gritos... "rara" "flacuchenta" "plana" "pelo de payaso" "enferma" "mal parida", eso y mucho mas es mi dosis de un odio calado en los huesos de ese grupo de chicos y chicas que a diario me da una paliza de proporciones considerables al salir de clases... ¿Porqué? Lo peor es que ni yo sé, creo que me odian por mis notas... puede ser... O tal vez será que el haber rechazado las intenciones románticas de alguno de ellos provoco esto... ¿?... sería una razón muy básica y estúpida, pero al parecer suficiente para golpear a una persona a diario...

En fin, esta es mi realidad, cruel, estúpida, sin razón alguna y totalmente horrenda realidad... pero así es, soy una chica de 17 años, a poco de salir de secundaria, mido 1'56, soy delgada y de test blanca, mi pelo lo tengo muy largo y normalmente lo tomo en 2 coletas, yo lo encuentro lindo porque es azul turquesa, un color poco común... ¿Amigos? ... mmmm... Pues tenía un grupo de amigos, pero desde que comenzaron las golpizas los aleje de mí, no quiero que por mi culpa los vuelvan a golpear. Porque ya paso 1 vez y no esperaré a una segunda ocasión. No digo nada a los profesores porque no hacen nada, cuando me atreví a hablar, impulsada por mi amiga Rin no logre nada más que los puños y patadas cambiaran a palos y varillas... así que mejor me quedo así como estoy, total falta poco para que termine el año escolar y ya no los veré mas. Por otro lado me he dado cuenta que soy algo masoquista al parecer, desde un tiempo acá cada golpiza que recibo es acompañada, bueno más bien observada, por un par de profundos ojos azules como el mar. No sé porque ella está ahí, pero cada vez que me golpean ella observa a solo unos pasos. Observa seria todo lo que ocurre, creo que es de ese grupo porque no dice nada y cuando ellos se van satisfechos, solo me mira neutra, espera a que me ponga de pie y se va.

Alguien se preguntara porque nadie hace nada? Pues es una respuesta sencilla. Por una parte yo no lo permito, no quiero que nadie más se involucre y se contamine de toda esta mierda de odio infundado. Y por otro lado en ese grupo hay chicos de las familias más influyentes de todo Japón, así que es normal que nadie se meta a opinar ni a hacer nada. No me extraña, si al final el dinero mueve montañas donde sea y de la forma que sea.

Mi familia se compone solo de mi padre, que por lo general esta borracho o muy cansado como para fijarse en que la hija que vive con el ya no tiene más espacio en su cuerpo para moretones. No tengo hermanos directos, solo hermanastros que ni los veo a los cuales mi padre les da todo el cariño que a mí no. Pero ya a estas alturas me da igual, su presencia en mi vida no existe al igual que su cariño. Es por esto que me esfuerzo tanto en mis notas, quiero ir a la universidad y estar becada para así salir de aquí... Aunque me da cierto remordimiento a veces porque sé que se descuidara aun más de lo que ya esta... Tiempo al tiempo.

Y la semana continua, se repite día a día, despertar, estudiar, comer, recibir la golpiza y luego a la casa... 'suspiro' ... Que más se puede hacer... ya solo queda esta última semana... hay algo que he descubierto, esos ojos azules que cada día me miran, me inundan en su mar de misterio y serenidad... con ello todos los golpes pasan a segundo plano, ya no los siento... Esos ojos me hechizan y me adormecen... Alivianan un poco el momento en el cual se presentan... Lo único que de de ella es que está presente en esos momentos... De ahí en más nada...

Ultimo día... al fin! Después de hoy adiós a todos los golpes e insultos...

Ya van a comenzar... rutina de la golpiza: insultos, tirones de pelo, cachetadas... Ahí están esos hermosos ojos nuevamente, pero están algo diferentes hoy, no sabría decir con exactitud qué hay de diferente, pero no importa, están ahí mirando atentamente los míos y eso es lo único que me importa.

- oye aquí no podemos, hay mucha gente - hablo uno de ellos mientras que el que me estaba golpeando en ese momento se detuvo a escucharlo. Algo ocurre, esto no es normal.

- tienes razón, no le podemos dar la despedida aquí - hablo soltando mi cabeza - chicos agarren este saco de huesos y llévenla a los matorrales... ahí le daremos su despedida.

¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Que me van a hacer? Ahora si estaba asustada, me tomaron entr pesar de que luche porque me soltaran, nada logre. A rastras me llevaron a aquel lugar y como saco de papas me lanzaron. Seguido de eso recibí un baño de agua fría...

- despierta! Mira que tu despedida debes disfrutarla - volvió a hablar el mismo chico de cabello castaño. Mire a todos lados, la encontré mirando más seria de lo normal, diría más bien con determinación y analizando paso a paso todo lo que ocurría...

- bueno flacuchenta desnutrida espero que al menos nos agradezcas que no llegaras virgen a la universidad - esas palabras me sacaron completamente de mis tranquilizadores orbes azules para darme cuenta que todos los bestias se estaban desabrochando sus pantalones y sacando sus miembros. ME VAN A VIOLAR! grite internamente de forma desesperada. Nada podía hacer y por alguna extraña razón no quería que eso ocurriese delante de ella. Algunos de ellos se acercaron a manosearme bruscamente e intentar quitarme la ropa...

- ALTO! - abrí los ojos y era ella la que había gritado deteniendo en seco a todos. Hasta mis lagrimas se habían detenido ante tal grito. Se acerco a mí con seguridad absoluta y de entre sus ropas saco una pistola. Sude frio al igual que todos ahí. Quedo de pie frente a mí, yo sentada toda hecha un desastre, apunto su arma apoyándola en mi frente...

- oye Luka no te vayas al extremo, si queremos divertirnos un poco al menos - dijo uno algo nervioso. La dueña de los ojos azules lo miro con una frialdad que lo dejo mal.

- tú no te metas pedazo de bestia - respondió con una templanza que da miedo. Cargo el arma y me miro - espero que ahora descanses. De ahí en más solo cerré mis ojos esperando la bala, pero con la tranquilidad que me daba que lo último que vi fueron esos hermosos ojos. Solo escuche el disparo y de ahí nada más.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Todos los días...  
...

...

...

...

...

...

Abro mis ojos, todo está oscuro, no siento nada. Al parecer me fui al infierno, pero no huele a azufre... Huele a fresas... Me muevo un poco y escucho como cae algo de papel al piso. Me doy un tiempo para poder aclarar mi vista y mi mente. Ok, no estoy muerta pero estoy en una habitación desconocida. Extiendo mi mano y logro encontrar un interruptor de la lámpara de noche, la enciendo y observo a mi alrededor. Una habitación normal, cortinas oscuras cerradas, la cama donde estoy recostada, un mueble con muchos libros, una laptop, un periódico en el piso y un sobre. Tomo el periódico leyendo su portada: "matanza en Highschool of Tokio", mis ojos se abren de par en par y comienzo a buscar la pagina donde se describe la noticia... 'ayer en la mañana (se refería al día sábado, porque el periódico era del día domingo) el encargado de la limpieza de la prestigiosa secundaria no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. En el gimnasio principal habían 9 cuerpos de 7 chicos y 2 chicas, tirados inertes cada uno con una herida de bala en sus cabezas. Apenas hizo el descubrimiento llamo a la policía quienes al examinar la escena de los hechos pudo asegurar que el asesinato había ocurrido el viernes a eso de las 18hrs aproximado. No se sabe quien fue el o los causantes del hecho ni el porqué, aunque muchos alumnos aseguran que este grupo tenía costumbre de hacer bulling y probablemente fue una venganza. Pero nada se ha podido constatar con certeza'. Mire las fotos de las víctimas y eran los chicos que me molestaban. Pero lo último que recuerdo es que Luka puso un arma en mi cabeza...

- Luka! - grite recordando el nombre que le escuche a un chico ese día refiriéndose a la dueña de mis ojos. Rápidamente tome el sobre que había caído junto con el diario, lo abro y leí la carta en su interior:

_"Miku Hatsune:_

_Disculpa si no tuve la valentía de decirte esto en persona, pero como habrás leído en el periódico lo mejor para mi es alejarme un tiempo. Es correcto lo que debes estar pensando, yo mate a todos esos chicos... Porque? Simple, no iba a dejar que te pusieran sus asquerosas manos encima una vez más y menos que te quitaran ese preciado regalo que le darás algún día a quien consideres digno de recibirlo._

_Hace mucho que veía como te golpeaban todos los días, pero no podía hacer nada, lamentablemente mi familia depende mucho de las inversiones de los padres de ellos. Pero ya no pude mas, cuando supe lo que estaban planeando hacerte mande al diablo todo y conseguí el arma. Cuando te apunte logre mi cometido que era que te desmayaras, no quería dañar mas tu cabeza con una escena tan sangrienta como esa. Por suerte nadie escucho nada así que pude salir y llevarte conmigo sin levantar sospechas. Ahora estas en un departamento mío, hay de todo para que pases unos días ahí y no tengas que volver a tu casa con tu ausente padre... Si, se bastante de ti, te he estado observando mucho porque me interesas... Me gustas... pero no me atreví a acercarme porque sé que me alejarías como a todos y te entiendo. Espero algún día poder mirarte a esos hermosos ojos azul turquesa y ver en ellos felicidad. Si tus ojos ya son hermosos bañados en tristeza, no puedo imaginar cómo se verán de la otra forma. Sé que es algo imposible, pero me hubiera gustado probar tus finos labios besándome, porque espero me perdones pero mientras dormías te bese._

_Cuídate muchísimo, espero que tu vida mejore y seas feliz._

_Atte._

_Luka Megurine"_

Estoy en shock... lleve inconscientemente 2 de mis dedos a mis labios recorriéndolos suavemente. Luego pase la punta de mi lengua por estos mismos...

-fresa - fue el sabor que me dejo Luka. Me recosté pesadamente en la cama para pensar y asimilar todo lo ocurrido - es una asesina... mato a 9 chicos a sangre fría... mi semblante era serio... Esta huyendo de la policía... yo tengo la única prueba que la culpa... Arrugue la carta... mato por mi... Sonreí, me gire en la cama, abrace la almohada sintiendo nuevamente ese aroma a fresas y me dormí.

3 MESES DESPUÉS...

- Miku nos vemos mañana? - me preguntaba mi amiga Rin mientras se adentraba en su casa.

- sí, descuida - le sonreí y camine dirección a mi nueva casa, el departamento de Luka. Tenía la esperanza de que apareciera por allí, pero nunca volvió, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Desde aquel incidente mi vida cambio completamente, regrese a juntarme con mis antiguos amigos Rin, Len, Kaito y Meiko... comencé a vivir los fines de semana en el departamento de Luka, se convirtió en mi refugio, el lugar donde me siento más segura... ahora tengo un trabajo temporal hasta que comiencen las clases en la universidad... a mi familia no le intereso, pero no me importa, al menos sé que hay 1 persona en este mundo que fue capaz de todo por mi felicidad y a ella le debo el serlo...

- mi linda acosadora pelirosa... - suspiré - donde estará? Mire al cielo... Por el rabillo del ojo vi pasar un bus, eche a correr para lograr subir, cruce la calle donde un auto casi me atropella... Seguí corriendo hasta que por suerte el bus se detuvo a recoger pasajeros... Subí tan acelerada que casi me caí en los pocos escalones, pague el pasaje y camine aceleradamente entre los asientos hasta que llegue al último, me deje caer pesadamente... respire hondo recuperando el aire después de tremenda corrida... Cerré mis ojos y descanse unos segundos pensando en lo que haría de ahora en adelante... respire nuevamente en forma de reafirmar lo que había decidido, me gire para ver a la persona que estaba sentada al lado mío, una chica de cabello negro azulado... ella no despegaba su vista de la ventana, sus lentes oscuros reflejaban todo lo que miraba atreves de ellos... me levante lo suficiente solo para, de una forma rápida y sin miramientos, sentarme sobre las piernas de esta chica... Cuando esta se volteo sorprendida a verme tome su rostro con ambas manos y la bese... Al principio era solo una unión de labios al cual ella se resistió, pero ya pronto se dejo y el beso se volvió más profundo, apasionado... sentí un ligero cosquilleo en una de mis piernas, ahí estaba su mano acariciándola suave y tímidamente... me acomode mejor dejando entre mis piernas las suyas y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, era una posición algo subida de tono y poco adecuada para el lugar, pero me importaba un real rábano. Volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos y la guíe hacia mi cuello... Sus suaves labios lo recorrían con glotonería, me daba ligeros mordiscos que provocaban cosas en mi cuerpo que jamás había sentido... Un fuerte calor que se concentraba en lo mas intimo de mi ser, eso era, asi mi cuerpo respondía a sus caricias... Sus manos ya no son tímidas, al contrario, ya tomaron ritmo y confianza. Recorrían mis piernas con afán, iban desde mis rodillas hasta apoderarse de mis nalgas, ahí se quedaron apretando con notable y contenido deseo... el mismo que me demostraba con sus labios... solté su rostro y baje mis manos para desabotonar mi blusa, lo hice lentamente pese al gran deseo de sentir sus labios en otras zonas de mi cuerpo... En un segundo recordé donde estábamos, mire a todos lados y vi una escapatoria. Me levante tomando una de sus manos, abrí una pequeña puerta que había a un costado de los asientos y de un jalón la metí en el lugar junto conmigo, cerré con seguro y regrese a sus labios. Nos habíamos encerrado en el baño del bus, un lugar extremadamente pequeño, incomodo, angosto, pero en ese momento todo me daba igual solo necesitaba culminar esto con ella. Volvieron inmediatamente los besos apasionados, nuestros cuerpos ardían de pasión, sus manos recorrían completamente mi cuerpo y eso me tenía en éxtasis, aunque yo no me quede atrás ya que las mías se estaban abriendo paso entre sus ropas para tocar su piel. Necesitaba sentirla directamente, ya no me bastaba con tocar la tela, ya no, yo quería más, necesitaba más. Al fin lo logre meter mis manos por debajo de su ropa y pude sentir esa tersa piel, me abrí paso desde su vientre hasta sus pechos los cuales masaje con vehemencia obteniendo a cambio varios gemidos ahogados en mis labios. Ella no soporto más y termino de desabotonar mi blusa, como pudo me tomo y sentó en el diminuto lava manos quedando su rostro frente a frente con mis pequeños pero bien formados pechos. Los observo por unos segundos y luego se lanzo a besarlos con ímpetu. Jugueteo varios minutos con ellos, sus labios, lengua y dientes hacían maravillas en mis más que excitados pechos. Mis manos desordenaban sus oscuros cabellos, creo que en más de una ocasión la jale fuerte de estos por culpa de sus mordiscos. Luego de varios minutos no soporte y la obligue a bajar, ya no aguantaba. Lamentablemente el lugar era demasiado incomodo y no se podía continuar con lo que yo anhelaba. Se detuvo y me miro fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo saber qué hacer...

- Maldición! - dije mordiéndome el labio, a lo que ella solo ahogo una pequeña risita. Nos miramos nuevamente y comenzamos a arreglar nuestras desordenadas ropas. Salimos del pequeño baño y nos bajamos del bus - creo que estamos cerca. Hice parar un taxi y le indique la dirección. Durante el camino ella no soltó mi mano, la ansiedad que teníamos hasta el mismo conductor la podía notar, yo creo que por lo mismo llegamos rápido al departamento que Luka me había dejado. Pagamos el vehículo y subimos raudamente, no sé cómo pero logré abrir la puerta sin demora pero no alcance a cerrarla ya que ella al cruzar el umbral se encargo de apoderarse nuevamente de mis labios. Nuestros cuerpos azotaron contra la puerta cerrándola. Fue ahí cuando el tiempo desapareció junto con los temores e inhibiciones. Como se podía caminábamos por el departamento sin dejar de besarnos apasionadamente. La guie hasta la habitación. Ella estaba intentando desabotonarme nuevamente la blusa pero un botón estaba empeñado en no dejar que culminara con su cometido, aunque su paciencia desapareció ya que en un brusco movimiento rajo lo que quedaba de tela dejando nuevamente mis senos solo cubiertos por el sostén, se relamió los labios, arranco mi prenda y me empujo a la cama. En esa posición, yo recostada en la cama y ella parada en la orilla mirándome, juro que me sentí como una presa siendo observada por su depredador. En un ágil movimiento se puso sobre mi aprisionando mis manos entre las suyas y la cama, sus labios fueron directo a mi cuello, luego bajaron lamiendo y besando toda piel expuesta hasta llegar nuevamente a mis pechos. Una vez allí se volvió a dar gusto de sacarme más de un gemido, que esta vez no fueron reprimidos sino liberados con completa libertad y eso al parecer era como meterle leña al fuego ya que sus movimientos se hacían cada vez mas ansiosos...

- ahora... ya... no... aguanto... ha... haz... - intentaba decir entre gemidos y suspiros que se aglomeraban en mi garganta - me... hazme... tu... tuya...

Caso me hizo, bajo con sus labios abriéndose paso entre las prendas que aun traía puestas, que no duraron nada frente a sus hábiles manos. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con mi intimidad no tardo en pasar su juguetona lengua por mi mas que mojada zona. Me degusto a placer, lamia todo pero poniendo especial atención en mi clítoris... me tenía en el cielo... sus manos agarraban fuertemente mis nalgas... yo no daba cabida a todo el placer que estaba experimentando, era mi primera vez y estaba siendo de lo mejor. No sé de donde he sacado esta lado tan desinhibido, yo no soy así mas bien soy tímida... al parecer mi timidez se fue con Rin hoy...

- aaahhh! - no pude evitar soltar un fuerte grito de placer al sentir sus dedos dentro de mi...

- te dolió? - me pregunto inmediatamente.

- no, tu solo sigue - exigí de inmediato, no quería que por nada se detuviera. Ella continuo moviendo sus dedos dentro de mi mientras lamia mi punto más sensible, era como que fuese un dulce para ella. Bien sabía lo mojada que me encontraba, su dedo entraba y salía con facilidad, ese exquisito roce de su piel dentro de mi era algo inexplicable que desearía se repitiera todos los días de mi vida.

- yaaa... n... no... no... - por mas que intentaba no podía pedirle que se detuviera, estaba comenzando a tener una extraña sensación - de... det... detente...

- solo... un... poco mas - me respondió sin detener su labor. Aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, no se que diablos hacia con sus labios y lengua pero todo ello me llevo a explotar. Fue una sensación extraña de desespero que duró solo unos segundos, para luego dar paso a una liberación de energía acompañada de un fuerte gemido y contracciones musculares en todo mi cuerpo. No se como sonará todo esto, pero fue increíblemente placentero. Supongo que a esto es lo que llaman orgasmo. Mis espasmos continuaron, ella no dejaba de lamer mi intimidad, el liquido que brotaba de mi era un manjar para ella.

Al fin me permitió descansar, necesitaba urgente un respiro. Comenzó a hacer un camino de besos desde mi monte de venus, pasando mi vientre, entre mis pechos hasta mi cuello donde se entretuvo unos momentos marcandome cuan mercadería que fuera. Pero la verdad no me importa que lo haga, estoy feliz. Subió hasta mis labios y nos besamos por un largo, y exquisito,tiempo. Ese delicado rose, suave caricia intima que no se puede comparar con nada mas en este mundo.

- me toca - le susurré al oído, la vi sonreír. Jugué con su lóbulo mientras mis manos quitaban las pocas prendas que aun cubrían su cuerpo y me impedían disfrutarlo en su totalidad. Baje hasta su cuello con leves toques de labios, provocando un leve desespero en ella. Sus pechos ya eran objeto de juego de mis traviesas manos. Suaves, bien dotados, tal cual los imagine apenas los vi, diría que mejores aun.

- aahhhh... - soltó un pequeño gemido, voy por buen camino. Seguí masajeando uno de sus pechos, el otro lo comencé a probar con mi boca. Me gusta jugar con su pezón, ahora duro, lo tomo entre mis dientes y la hago gritar entre gemidos. Mi mano libre acaricia tranquilamente su plano vientre, dando pequeños vaivenes hacia su intimidad logrando leves resaltos. Ya no aguante las ganas y pase directamente a ese tan anhelado tesoro. Estaba todo húmedo, su clítoris ya se encontraba duro, estoy encantada con lo que logre provocarle en nuestra primera vez. Usando el índice y el cordial masajeó su punto referente de excitación, logrando un fuerte gemido que reprimió magistralmente mordiendo su labio inferior. Yo seguía con mi tan desagradable labor... si claro...

- Mi... hhhhh... Mik... ... - algo queria decir, pero al parecer yo de alguna manera no se lo estaba permitiendo. Mi travieso cordial se deslizó hacia su interior, que caliente y estrecho esta - aaahhh! - gimió fuertemente.

- también... Es tu primera vez? - pregunté algo curiosa. Su respuesta fue una afirmación con la cabeza, sus labios muy apretados reprimiendo nuevamente que esos tan anhelados sonidos llegaran a mis oídos en toda su gloria y majestad - interesante - pensé. Seguí en lo mío, baje mis labios hasta su zona para probar su sabor mas puro. Reemplace mi dedo con mi lengua, delicioso. Ella pego un respingo al sentir el contacto de mi lengua con su clítoris. Continúe, saboree ese delicioso dulce durante un buen tiempo hasta que sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Introduje un segundo dedo sintiendo su estrecho interior haciendo que al fin ella soltara un gemido, después de haber retenido tantos. Me moví dentro de ella lentamente hasta que noté como su cuerpo ya se acomodaba a tener mis dedos entrando y saliendo, estaba tan mojada que ese solo hecho me excitaba.

- mi... mik... mi... - intentaba nuevamente hablar, y como yo no la dejaba tomo mi rostro para acercarlo al suyo. Nos besamos - quiero terminar... de otra forma.

- ¿otra forma? - pregunte curiosa. Es mi primera vez no se de estas cosas, aunque no lo parezca.

- solo ponte como te lo indique - comenzó a moverse, yo simplemente hice caso. Una frente a la otra, paso una de sus pierna por sobre la mía y la otra por debajo, dejando así que nuestras intimidades rozaran una con la otra. De a poco inicio un suave movimiento de caderas que me dejo en shock, esa suave piel mezclada con el liquido que no dejaba de brotar de ambas, el roce de su clítoris con el mío... éxtasis... Los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos, yo agarre el ritmo y ambas nos abrazamos. Continuamos con ese hermoso, excitante, glorioso vaivén hasta que nuestros cuerpos no aguantaron más...

- Mi... Lu... Mi... Lu... MIKUUU! LUKAAA! - gritamos al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos se desplomaban por el cansancio sobre la suave cama. Dormir...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Despierto algo confundida, no sé si lo que paso fue un sueño o de verdad sucedió. Miro a mi alrededor, solo oscuridad, estiro mi mano hasta el velador para poder prender la lámpara de mesa. Nuevamente observo la habitación, todo normal.

- ¿fue un sueño? - me levanto aun confundida - puedo jurar que fue realidad. Me pongo una bata y salgo al pasillo. Todo se ve normal...

- rayos! si fue todo un sueño... Maldición! - grito a todo pulmón.

- no es bueno que maldigas así preciosa - me susurran al oído al momento que unos brazos rodean mi cintura. Me giro bruscamente y la veo, la misma chica de cabello oscuro - ahora me podrías decir cómo es que me llamaste Luka e hiciste todo lo que hiciste hasta traerme acá? La miro directamente a los ojos...

- a mi no me engañas con ese pelo teñido, gafas oscuras y ropas de quien sabe de dónde sacaste - dije muy segura de mi a lo que ella solo alzo una ceja poniendo plena atención en mis palabras - jamás, óyeme bien, JAMÁS! se me van a olvidar ese hermoso par de ojos que mire durante casi un año y los cuales me hechizaron por completo. Todos los días me veías, te miraba y todo el dolor desaparecía, por eso jamás podría confundirte. Ahora dime tú, porque, porque te fuiste y me dejaste sola? pregunte con notoria tristeza. Ella me observo unos segundos y beso mi frente.

- no podía quedarme acá después de lo que hice, tenía que desaparecer para que no me relacionaran con lo que sucedió - me explicaba - de hecho mi hermano me ayudo a crear una cuartada para que la gente pensara que yo había estado en Osaka al momento del incidente. La policía fue a interrogar a todos en mi familia ya que se filtro que yo también era parte del grupo, pero era la única que no había muerto. Sospechoso, así que tuve que hacer unos ligeros cambios en mi vida pese a que quede libre de polvo y paja para la policía, las familias de estos chicos tienen rencor en mi contra por ser la "sobreviviente".

- por eso el pelo? - pregunte más como una afirmación.

- correcto - confirmo y luego soltó un suspiro - no me quedaba de otra, además se me ve bien no crees? bromeo brindándome una pulcra sonrisa.

- tonta! - le dije acompañando esto de un casto beso en sus labios. La abrace muy fuerte y luego me separe de ella - ahora qué?

- no sé que ha sido de tu vida este tiempo - me dijo algo agraciada - mi vida es bastante simple, me estoy preparando para entrar a la Universidad el próximo año, ya perdí este, solo me hago cargo de administrar unas páginas web empresariales y... se detuvo al percatarse de unas cuantas lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos.

- te irás? - pregunte conteniendo las lágrimas.

- qué? -

- te irás nuevamente de mi lado? - volví a preguntar.

- si ya me atrapaste, que saco con huir? - me dijo divertida y con cara de resignación. Solo pude mirarla con mis ojos llenos de felicidad y dejando escapar las lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría. la abrace fuertemente - si tenía razón, tus ojos se ven aun más hermosos llenos de felicidad.

Todos los días lo mismo: despertar, ducha, ropa, desayuno, caminar, universidad... estudios, gente hablando mucho de trivialidades, estudios, exámenes, almuerzo, mas estudios, taller deportivo y salida... esa bendita y hermosa salida... portal de la universidad en el cual todos los días ella me espera para irnos juntas a casa, cenar, conversar trivialidades e ir a dormir abrazadas la una a la otra...

Ahora sí, todos los días, no importa lo que pase... soy feliz!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, me costo muchisimo terminarlo ya que la inspiración de verdad que me tiene vilmente abandonado u_u

Bueno espero sus reviews y tomatazos cuando corresponda n_n 

creen que deberia cambiar mi nombre a negitoro-san o lemon-san? xDD

Los y las quiero un monton! gracias por leerme y seguir mi página... MLukaxHMiku


End file.
